The true story of Noobomania3000
The First Encounter I've been playing ROBLOX for a few months. I've enjoyed about every game I've played. One terribly boring day, I decided to play this game called Prison Life v2.0. It was one of the most popular games out there, at the time. So I decided to be a "Inmate". After escaping after a usual couple minutes, what was next was totally unexpected. So I resetted like I always did when I was a Criminal and picked up some guns so I could start my killing spree in the prison. There, I met a fellow Criminal and his name was "Noobomania3000". Could anything get any weirder? HELL YEAH!!! He says hello and seems nice (or so I thought). He led me to a brown patch on the far right of the main gate and so he said, "Follow me, I know a place" and at the end of his message he spammed this, ">:)". I knew he was up to something, just didn't know what. So I followed him and we went underground to find this secret base. Gosh, it was amazing. There was everything, from being able to fly to being able to teleport anywhere on the map. Then he led me through another door and I was gobsmacked! Literally gobsmacked. It was a torture chamber. There were bodies hanged on a meathook and the noob asked me, "Ever want to experience what's like to be tortured!?" I turned round and unbelievably bolted for the door, yet when I looked, the door had somehow disappeared. My doom was sealed. Unless... There were weaponry in the room so that was a con. I grabbed a machete and the noob grabbed a samurai sword. Sword fight, people. The noob had unbelievable reflexes which gave him an advantage, unfortunately for me. He gained the upper hand, but then, just then, I grabbed one of the deceased bodies off the meathook and flung it at him. He was distracted for a brief moment, so I took my chance and somehow sliced his head off. He ran around like a chicken like it does when it's head gets chopped off. His final words were, "You look up me again, I'll be waiting for you, I will immediately stalk and torture those who you most desire". After that was the simple "UGG" sound (the sound of dying in ROBLOX). To this day I search him up every day and nothing happens, but I feel when I look in his eyes, he has a cunning, devilish plan up his sleeve. You can search him up, but I recommend you not adding him as a friend. I can assure you that. DAY 51 - WHAT!? Okay, I never expected this, he appeared in my game again. WHY? Okay so I told him to f*** off, but he calmly replied, "I won't f*** off until you are silenced, forever". And he did another one of them ">:)". He got kicked from the game and I never saw him again. I typed his name up and on his profile page he had a message for me, "I will come for you at your judgement day and relive everything I have put you through... >:)". And that's the end of my worthless story. See you soon, from "Noobomania3000" ">:)" Type "noobom" to find me, I dare you, I double dare you